Ki Wave: Big Bang Attack
Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック, Ataque da Grande Explosão) é uma técnica usada por Vegeta na franquia Dragon Ball juntamente com Final Flash e Galick Gun, é um dos ataques assinatura de Vegeta. Visão geral Para executá-lo, Vegeta estende o braço, abre a palma da mão e levanta a mão em um ângulo de 90 graus. Ele então eleva e dispara uma poderosa esfera de energia no oponente. Este ataque cria uma enorme explosão após o contato e deixa uma enorme nuvem de cogumelo. O nome e o estado do ataque também são uma reminiscência da Teoria do Big Bang Theory. thumb|left|Vegeta preparando o Big Bang Attack contra o Android 19 Vegeta usa o Big Bang Attack contra o Android 19, durante a mesma batalha que ele luta pela primeira vez como Super Saiyan, e o ataque aniquila totalmente o android mal, deixando apenas sua cabeça. Mais tarde, Vegeta tenta explodir a Android 18 com o Big Bang Attack (em forma de uma onda de energia), mas a Android 18 evita o ataque e o grande caminhão Paper Clip atrás dela é atingido acidentalmente, aparentemente matando a motorista do caminhão. Vegeta usa outro Big Bang Attack mais tarde na mesma luta, mas, apesar de um sucesso direto, a Android 18 permanece sem dano, embora seu vestido esteja danificado. Vegeta também usa a técnica no filme Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler contra Metal-Cooler, mas o monstro metálico se teletransporta e realiza um soco pesado no estômago de Vegeta. Vegeta também usa o ataque contra o Super Android 13 para ajudar Goku quando o último estava preparando um Spirit Bomb para derrotar o Android. thumb|left|Majin Vegeta uses the Big Bang Attack to kill innocent by standers at the World Tournament Arena Majin Vegeta também usa este ataque no Torneio Mundial de Artes Marciais do Torneio Mundial para matar alguns civis para forçar Goku a lutar contra ele. Gogeta usa uma variante deste ataque chamado Big Bang Kamehameha, combinando o Big Bang Attack e Kamehameha. Vegito usa isso contra Super Buu, mas é moldado em uma onda de energia em vez de uma esfera, mantendo seu enorme poder de ataque 'Dragon Ball Z episódio 270 "Rip in the Universe" (O ataque de Super Vegito é chamado Big Bang Attack na '' Budokai Tenkaichi '' series e ' '' Big Bang Flash '' 'em' 'Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z' '). Como Super Saiyan 2, Vegeta também usa a variação do Big Bang Attack, contra Kid Buu, mas sem efeito, pois o Majin é capaz de se esquivar do ataque ao se remodelar ao redor do feixe. thumb|Versão Big Bang Crash usado por Cell. Cell semi-perfeito é mostrado podendo utilizar esse ataque ao destruir uma porção da cabeça Android 16 logo após alcançar sua forma Semi-Perfeito e, mais tarde, enfrentando Super Vegeta. Além disso, Cell usa uma técnica similar chamada Big Bang Crash quando ele destrói ilhas inteiras com ele. Baby, enquanto possui Vegeta, usa uma variação alterada do movimento, em que o ataque é remodelado em um feixe e lançado com a posição do Final Flash. O poder de ataque permanece o mesmo, mas tem as propriedades de um ataque de feixe, em vez de um explosivo. Em Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta prepara um Big Bang Attack em uma tentativa de matar Freeza depois de o mesmo ter ressulcitado, mas falha devido Freeza destruir a Terra com seu Earth Breaker. No entanto, Whis inverte o tempo para que Goku mate Freeza em vez disso com um Deus Kamehameha. Super Saiyan Vegeta também usa um Big Bang Attack contra Magetta no Torneio de Poder, mas Magetta bloqueia. Trivia * No original, o Big Bang Attack nunca é nomeado, mesmo nos episódios não cortados. Em vez disso, Vegeta diz sarcasticamente: "Aqui está um pequeno presente que vai embora!" assim como quando ele dispara o ataque no Android 19. ** É de fato nomeado nos jogos e em Kai. * Em '' Dragon Ball GT , quando Baby Vegeta está preparando um Flash Final, ele grita "Big Bang Attack!". Isso levou com que seu Final Flash fosse renomeado para Big Bang Attack em vários videogames, como '' Budokai Tenkaichi '' series e 'Dragon Ball Heroes.'' Referências Categoria:Técnicas em Geral Categoria:Ki